1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices and semiconductor systems including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices may operate in various modes and utilize an option processing method to change the mode. In general, the option processing method may include a bonding option, a metal option and a fuse option. The fuse option may be widely used to replace failed memory cells abnormally formed during fabrication processes with redundancy memory cells. Further, the fuse option may also be widely used to change design schemes of the semiconductor devices. The fuse option may be performed by irradiating a laser beam onto the corresponding fuse or forcing an over-current into the corresponding fuse to cut the corresponding fuse. Each of the semiconductor devices may have a plurality of fuses, and the fuse option may be performed by a fuse signal which is generated according to the cut states of the plurality of fuses.